How Soon Is Now?
by melvinslover
Summary: 30 years have gone and edward's son, Aidan has to live up to his father's legacy....can he do it? or will he make one of his own?
1. Chapter 1

"_How soon is now?"_

"Aidan, come on...it's getting late, mom is going to go crazy...this is boring now" complained the blue eyed, blonde hair girl as she shivered in the cold winter night."Elissa...I'm trying to concentrate, alchemy isn't easy you know" said the young boy, blonde haired too. Aidan kneeled down in front of the big transmutation circle, in the middle was a large pile of scrap metal. "I can do this I can do this" thought Aidan as he focused heavily and placed his hand on the circle." I'm scared Aidan" whispered Elissa, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell's daughter, Aidan being their son. The circle brightly lit up as Aidan eagerly waited with starry eyes what would be created.

Elissa froze with fear as Aidan looked disappointed, as a menacing, imposing suit of armour appeared Elissa cried as Aidan tried to comfort her but a figure slowly approached. " I knew you two would be out here" smiled Winry as Elissa ran and hugged her tightly"m-mom....I followed dad's instructions carefully..but..but still it came out like that" said Aidan with a sad look. Winry also showed a look of sadness but she quickly smiled "Aidan...your still only 6...and very talented, but you still have a lot to learn...besides it's your birthday tomorrow"

"and dad will be here right?" Aidan looked up smiling but winry looked back with signs still of sadness" I hope so" she said as she hugged both of her children tightly

**10 years later....**

"I've got you now!" said Aidan with a smirk as he quickly turned around with a sweep, knocking Alphonse off his feet and onto his back "see uncle AL...I've wo-" he was stopped as AL also swiped him off his feet too with a sweep and quickly got back up on his feet "you've improved alot since last year, but you still have a long way to go" smiled Al as he helped Aidan up." You always have something up your sleeve" complained Aidan sitting inside drinking some water. " I plan my moves...your like your father always rushing into things"laughed Al as Aidan looked down." Dad comes back today...right?" asked Aidan as Al stopped laughing with a serious look" he will be here...I'm sure of it...it's just that there's been a couple of...incidents in central." informed Alphonse. "I hope so" mumbled Aidan


	2. Chapter 2: Man of Faith,

**Didn't really enjoy writing this chapter as much as the 1****st**** but hopefully the 3****rd**** chapter I will enjoy more. Oh and bare with me with aidan's unique alchemy which is creating electrical currents and using them as whips and arrow like bolts**

_How Soon Is Now?_

_Chapter 2- man of faith, assassin of vengeance _

Leaping from building to building in the night sky, the hooded man kept moving forward."I'll make them pay...nothing is going to stop me" thought the man as he never staggered as he ran for miles until he landed on the roof of a fairly large house and moved onto his knees and prayed." Forgive me father...for I will sin" he thought, suddenly getting up and climbing down through a window into a study. He quickly looked around at his surroundings, through his eyes he could see through walls and see his target." that man...he has a family, no matter...I have to do it" he then quietly and slowly exited the room, moving down the corridor and walking down the stairs keeping his eye on his surroundings

The man moved out of the lounge and into the kitchen, while the intruder followed silently until they both were in the kitchen. The intruder quickly grabbed the man, placing him in an arm lock which twisted his arm near breaking point

. "so...you found me after all...you must be Scion" said the man looking behind himself." It seems I'm wrong...you psychotic bastards do have emotions" Replied Scion." I left years ago...and you finally know the truth huh? Their origins...yours as well?"Asked the man. "What I am is of no importance...what I'm going to do is" he said as he lifted his other arm and closed his hand into a fist, which then released a blade attached to his forearm." They will stop you...you can't beat them all by yourself". Argued the man." I beg to differ". Scion then placed his blade along the man's throat, swiftly slitting it.

He then walked out the back putting his hood up over his silver hair."That man...that was the 2nd assassin who had a family...makes me wonder if others really did felt guilty with what they done" he thought to himself. He could sense someone following him; he had since a few days ago when he finally came to Central to kill his target, he then stopped and turned around "well well well... you actually came...our last meeting was...an experience" remarked scion looking at Edward as he got ready for a battle"50 victims in a space of 3 months...you work very quickly... I almost lost you back in Rush Valley "smirked Ed."I don't want to fight you right now...but I will explain why I'm doing this...if you're willing to hear a "merciless family man killer's" story?"Asked Scion." I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway" nodded Ed." My name is Scion Calcus...well I'm the homunculus of Scion...I was created for the purpose of being the perfect Assassin...you sees the original Scion was called "king of Assassins by a small community aptly named "Assassin's Society...after I was told of my true origins...I escaped from their "headquarters" Scion then turned around "I'm truly sorry about the families...but it's my purpose to kill ex-assassins and those who still follow the order...they all need to be "executed" for what they have done" he then continued walking "wait!...maybe I can help" shouted Ed. Scion turned his head around "First you need to open your eyes...I can sense that you have doubts about my story...when you fully realise then maybe..just maybe you can help me on my mission...but until then...farewell" Scion continued walking until he seemingly vanished. Edward looked confused as he then headed out "Guess I should go and report...doubt Roy will believe it...probably give me a sarcastic comment about it...but he can't call me short no more" sighed Ed.

"so what you're saying is that he isn't a killer but an assassin killing ex-assassins from this "society" in which he used to be with...and you believe this story" said Roy with a sarcastic tone. "I know what it sounds like...but it would also explain the other killings" replied Ed." A more believable story would be he has a partner helping him" remarked Roy. "Ed...I'm giving you some time off to think things through...it's your son's birthday tomorrow...visit your family... it has only been 2 years now that you have fully recovered". Ed sighed and nodded "thanks" he then left the room

The next day, Ed waited around for the train, carrying his bag upon his back" hey Colonel Elric" shouted Alexis. Alexis was Roy and Riza's daughter, she looked almost indentical to Riza, the only difference was her hair, which was black. She also was a very gifted state alchemist, using her father's flame alchemy." Alexis...any reason why your here?" he asked."I want to come too..."she replied. Ed was slightly confused but smiled nonetheless "okay...glad to have some company"

Aidan was laying on the grass looking up into the sky" today is a perfect day" thought as he heard someone shouting his name he sat up to see who it was but a wrench flew right into his face knocking him out. "I've found you, you little bean"shouted Elissa looking at Aidan very angrily. Aidan rubbed his forhead." Are you crazy?!" shouted Aidan getting up off the floor."obviously you are, taking my tool set what the hell have you done with it?" demanded Elissa . Aidan looked away."like I'm going to tell you" replied Aidan just before Elissa whacked him across the head. "Yes you ARE going to tell me" Elissa demanded patting her hand with the wrench. Aidan laughed nervously" I...I borrowed it...I had a crack at fixing dad's old automail" said Aidan looking looked at Aidan but then smiled" How come you didn't use your alchemy?"asked Elissa."You know that the main part of my alchemy is creating electrical volts through electrons in the human nerve system" sighed Aidan."lets wait for dad...he will be here anytime soon okay?" asked Elissa, Aidan got up and nodded

Aidan and Elissa waited on the platform, sitting on a worn bench. The train was getting near to the station. "colonel Elric...I've came with you

Because...well...Aidan and I have been "seeing" eachother"said Alexis nervously, Edward was very shocked but otherwise gave a small smile."that would explain your recent visits to Risembool." Edward looked outside the train window" 4 years...has it really been that long?" thought Ed as the train then stopped. Ed got out his bag


End file.
